Humanschoolstuck
by Gamzee Show
Summary: Histoire stupide écrite de manière sérieuse...Je me demande où ça va me mener.
1. Les aventures de mademoiselle Paint

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! uwu

Me voici avec ma première vraie fanfiction ! Youhou ! (ouais parce que l'autre c'était juste un drabble, alors ça comptait pas…)

Cette fanfic est partie d'une idée totalement débile de faire un Humanschoolstuck. Oui. Je sais. C'est très con comme idée. Eh ben finalement je me suis prise au jeu et j'ai décidé de l'écrire (presque) sérieusement.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Andrew Hussie, notre dieu.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis de manière constructive, même négatifs, parce que je vois bien que ce chapitre n'est pas parfait malgré mes corrections, et ne sera probablement jamais parfait.

Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes, dites-le, je déteste en faire (et malheureusement sur ordi j'en fais trois fois plus qu'avec un stylo à la main et j'ai plus de mal à me relire sur un écran…). Si vous voulez me donner une idée pour la suite de l'histoire aussi, n'hésitez pas, j'écris cette fanfic au fur et à mesure et je n'ai pour l'instant qu'un demi-chapitre d'avance, alors je suis ouverte à toutes les suggestions !

Sur ce, j'arrête de parler sinon je vais devenir comme Kankri. Bonne lecture !

/\/\/\

Prologue : Les aventures de mademoiselle Paint.

_/\_

**U**ne jeune femme au teint très pâle et aux grands yeux noirs poussa la porte vitrée à l'entrée du lycée et y pénétra. L'air sentait la peinture. La rentrée était le lendemain et les surveillants allaient d'un endroit à un autre pour régler un problème ou pour organiser quelque chose, les professeurs s'activaient, les CPE stressaient. Elle se rendit au secrétariat fraichement repeint au même titre que le reste du bâtiment et s'assit à son bureau, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle se souvint du début des vacances, quand le directeur lui avait fait part de son stupide projet.

_/\_

« Mademoiselle Paint, venez un instant je vous prie. »

La voix masculine avait surgit soudainement, brisant le silence, résonnant dans le vaste hall du lycée. La jeune femme parut. Elle s'arrêta devant son interlocuteur et passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs. Sans dire un mot, elle le suivit dans son bureau. Il ouvrit la porte et s'écarta galamment pour la laisser passer. Elle demanda doucement ce qu'il souhaitait d'elle exactement.

« Eh bien, je sais que vous avez déjà beaucoup de travail, mais j'aimerais que vous laissiez tout tomber car j'ai un projet pour ces vacances. »

Mademoiselle Paint se sentit soudainement un peu mal à l'aise. Le directeur était quelqu'un d'assez excentrique, et malgré sa gentillesse, ses idées étaient parfois étranges. De plus, il se laissait parfois emporter par les événements et commençait à faire n'importe quoi. Et le ton sérieux qu'il utilisait était de mauvais augures. Et surtout, un projet définit par l'expression « pour les vacances » signifiait qu'il allait justement avoir lieu pendant les vacances. Probablement les vacances entières. Elle fut particulièrement prise de court quand celui-ci lui annonça fièrement :

« Nous allons repeindre entièrement le lycée. »

Elle fut un instant soulagée, car cela ne sonnait finalement pas si excentrique que ça, comme projet. En plus, elle adorait peindre. Puis, le soulagement passé, elle paniqua.

« Vous voulez dire…juste moi et le reste du personnel ? »

« -Tout à fait. »

Repeindre _entièrement_ le lycée ? Comment le directeur pouvait imaginer dire que ce serait le projet pour les vacances d'été ? Repeindre un lieu aussi grand avec si peu de monde serait un travail colossal. Ce ne serait jamais prêt pour la rentrée. Jamais. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse en se tordant les mains, cherchant un argument qui paraîtrait valable aux yeux du directeur. Elle n'en trouva aucun. Elle savait pertinemment que quand il avait une idée en tête, il ne changeait jamais d'avis. Elle fit tout de même une vague tentative :

« Ecoutez, monsieur Hussie… »

« -Andrew, la corrigea-t-il. Appelez-moi Andrew. »

Depuis toutes ces années où elle travaillait dans l'établissement (depuis son premier jour !), il lui avait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom. Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre, estimant qu'il fallait éviter de devenir trop intime avec son supérieur, surtout que monsieur Hussie était une personne particulièrement étrange. Il semblait persuadé que chaque chose se passant dans son lycée, les disputes, les amitiés, les absences, n'était que le résultat de ses décisions, comme s'il était le narrateur d'une histoire imprévisible que des milliers de lecteurs suivraient avidement. Aussi, comme d'habitude, elle s'entêta à l'appeler par son nom de famille :

« Monsieur Hussie, c'est un projet titanesque, nous ne pouvons tout faire seuls. Peut-être en engageant des ouvriers… »

« …comme un directeur normal devrait faire », compléta-t-elle intérieurement. Andrew Hussie trouvait désagréable l'idée de demander à des intervenants extérieurs de venir dans son lycée. C'est comme si on venait déranger le cours normal du scénario de son histoire, comme si l'emprise qu'il avait sur l'établissement lui glissait momentanément des mains. Il allait de manière prévisible refuser la proposition de mademoiselle Paint et n'en faire qu'à sa tête, comme d'habitude. Cette dernière soupira car elle savait exactement ce qu'il allait lui répondre.

« Eh bien, je n'ai qu'à me mettre au travail moi aussi, ça fera une personne de plus. Pas besoin d'engager de la main-d'œuvre, vous savez comme je manque de confiance envers les entreprises, on pourrait se faire escroquer ou quelque chose dans le genre… »

Bingo. Le directeur trouvait des arguments stupides pour refuser l'idée d'engager des personnes. Ce qu'il pouvait être buté des fois. Mademoiselle Paint abandonna la partie et accepta, ce qui enthousiasma monsieur Hussie. Elle lui promit de prévenir le personnel au plus vite qu'il souhaitait repeindre le lycée en vert (là elle n'avait même pas essayé de comprendre pourquoi uniquement du vert et pas plusieurs couleurs) et sortit de la pièce en défroissant pensivement sa jupe jaune. Pourquoi continuait-elle à travailler ici, sous les ordres d'un homme aussi dérangé ?

Une fois le bureau redevenu silencieux, monsieur Hussie étendit ses jambes et les posa sur son bureau, un sourire de satisfaction collé au visage. Il se tourna vers son pantin nommée Lil Cal et se promit de lui fabriquer un nouveau costume aussi vert que le serait l'établissement. Puis, il retourna à son ordinateur, tapant un nouveau rapport sur la vie au lycée, comme il le faisait hebdomadairement.

/\/\/\

La suite bientôt ! owo (j'ai malheureusement été obligée de supprimer mon histoire et de la reposter, alors la publication n'a pas pu commencer réellement le vrai jour avant la rentrée, comme je voulais le faire...tant pis)


	2. Entrée en matière

Hey~ Et me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre uvu Personnellement je suis impatiente d'écrire la suite, pour l'instant ce passage n'est pas mon préféré. Bref, bonne lecture, et à plus tard pour la suite ! Et n'oubliez pas, toute review et la bienvenue !

/\/\/\

Chapitre premier : entrée en matière

_/\_

**U**n tintamarre assourdissant régnait dans la petite cour du lycée. Les élèves se pressaient contre les larges vitres de la cour, se marchant sur les pieds, se bousculant, jouant des coudes, pour pouvoir y apercevoir les fiches jaunes sur les lesquelles figuraient les listes des classes de seconde. Quelques cris de joie retentissaient, quelques soupirs de déception aussi, parfois, selon si telle ou telle personne se retrouvait dans la même classe que son meilleur ami ou non. Monsieur Hussie, fièrement vêtu de son plus beau costume, observait le mouvement désordonné de la foultitude d'élèves avec une expression neutre depuis la passerelle. Son attention finit par se fixer sur une jeune enseignante dont la queue de cheval blonde tranchée de mèches bleues se balançait au rythme de son pas vif. Ses sourcils se fronçaient à chaque cri et son regard voguait d'un groupe d'adolescents à un autre. Elle fendit l'attroupement devant les vitres et poussa la porte qui donnait sur les hauts gradins de l'entrée. Le directeur la regarda se diriger vers sa salle de cours avec un mince sourire, se demandant ce qui pouvait la contrarier ainsi. Les autres enseignants marchaient à pas lents, saluant au passage quelques redoublants, discutant avec animation.

Ils entrèrent et gravirent les escaliers sous le regard brûlant de leurs futurs élèves. Seul un des professeurs de philosophie se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, poussant le fauteuil roulant d'un de ses collègues paraplégique. Ces deux derniers riaient bruyamment en faisant de larges mouvements de bras de temps à autre. Les surveillants rejoignirent le directeur sur la passerelle, cigarette au bec pour la plupart. Ils le saluèrent amicalement et s'accoudèrent par petit groupe à la barrière pour causer un peu avant la sonnerie. L'un d'entre eux restait à l'écart, la mine renfrognée comme à son habitude, les bras croisés, appuyé contre le mur.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles le sous-directeur fit un discours de bienvenue aux secondes ainsi qu'aux quatre nouveaux professeurs. Puis la sonnerie retentit et d'un même mouvement tous les adolescents se dirigèrent vers leurs salles respectives qui leurs avaient été indiquées sur les listes. Les surveillants rentrèrent en traînant des pieds, précédés par le directeur et son adjoint. Celui qui était resté taciturne et dans son coin tout du long demeura sur la passerelle une minute, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Enfin, avec un soupir, il pénétra dans l'établissement.

_/\_

Les pieds battant le sol aussi vite que son cœur contre sa cage thoracique, un jeune homme était en retard. Dès son premier jour au lycée. Supeeeer. Il entendit la seconde sonnerie résonner dans autour de lui, puis s'éteindre doucement, et accéléra sa course. Il grimpa les marches de la passerelle quatre à quatre et parti à l'assaut de celle-ci, hors d'haleine. Le portail automatique se refermait. Dans un dernier effort, il se jeta à l'intérieur, trébucha, puis après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide aux listes des élèves pour savoir où se trouvait sa salle, il poussa la porte d'entrée. Le silence le happa soudainement et il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Il l'avait fait ! Bon dieu, il était mort, mais il l'avait fait !

Avec un soudain regain d'énergie, le jeune homme se remit à courir et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage. Parvenu en haut, il resta planté au milieu du couloir comme un poireau dans son champ, hébété. Le panneau indiquant les salles était incompréhensible. Pourquoi la salle 324 –la sienne en l'occurrence- n'était-elle pas indiquée ? Et pourquoi à sa gauche les couloirs partaient-ils dans tous les sens ? Et pourquoi à sa droite le couloir avait-il l'air sans fin ? Et pourquoi un mec venait-il de le bousculer sans s'excuser ?

Il regarda furtivement le garçon en question, un jeune homme blond au visage mangé par des lunettes de soleil à la Ben Styler. Celui-ci ne sembla pas lui accorder un regard (enfin, comment savoir avec ses lunettes… ?) et continua son chemin avec coolitude, une main dans sa poche et l'autre qui serrait la sangle d'un sac que l'adolescent laissait trainer sur le sol. Au bout d'une dizaine de pas, il s'arrêta, tourna la tête de tous côtés, puis, toujours le dos tourné, finit par demander :

« Eh, toi, t'aurais pas une idée d'où se trouve la salle 324 ? »

Ledit « toi » souriait bêtement. Le sourire se transforma en rire, puis en éclat de rire. Bien sûr, ce rire perturba quelque peu le blond. Enfin, il ne laissa pas paraître ce trouble, sinon sa coolitude risquait d'en prendre un coup. Le cool kid fit face à notre héros, car il avait reconnu ce rire stupide. Il ne pouvait venir que d'une personne. Son putain de meilleur ami. Ok, sa coolitude en avait pris un coup finalement. C'était vraiment pas cool de pas reconnaître son meilleur ami.

« John. John. John. Pour l'amour de Dieu, John. Arrête de…putain. John. Arrête de rire. John. »

Le rire de John redoubla en entendant la voix excédée de son meilleur pote. Il fit un pas vers lui, le corps secoué de soubresauts. Un deuxième. Il réussit à faire un troisième pas avant de stopper sa marche pour reprendre son souffle après un dernier pouffement. Il se calma finalement et s'approcha du cool kid puis lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Il se composa une expression incroyablement sérieuse sur le visage et prit une voix grave et monocorde.

« Dave. Dave. Dave. Pour l'amour de Dieu, Dave. Arrête de…putain. Dave. Arrête de me faire rire. Dave. »

« -Je t'emmerde bien fort John. J'espère qu'à l'instant tous tes neurones vont faire un suicide collectif parce qu'ils te trouvent trop con pour avoir envie de continuer à aider ton cerveau à te rendre débile. »

« -Ouais, toi aussi, tu m'as grave manqué pendant ces vacances. Allez, allons trouver notre salle. »

« -Putain, John, t'as conscience que ce que je te disais était censé être vexant ? »

John ne pris même pas la peine de répondre autrement que par un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et il entraina Dave avec lui par le bras dans une direction au hasard, soudainement tout à fait confiant pour son année scolaire. Il n'avait pas prêté attention aux autres noms de la liste de sa classe quand il avait regardé le fiche à l'entrée, et savoir que son meilleur pote était justement dans sa classe, la seconde 4, lui faisait totalement oublier son retard.

Retard qui lui fut immédiatement jeté au visage quand son prof principal lui lança une remarque acide concernant celui-ci. Baragouinant une excuse, il s'assit à une table libre pendant que Dave partait à l'autre bout de la classe, prenant la seule autre place libre. Arf. Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir se marrer pendant ce cours. La poisse. Et ils ne seraient sûrement pas à côté aux prochains étant donné que leurs noms de famille étaient trop loin dans l'alphabet, et que ces diaboliques de profs aimaient placer par ordre alphabétique.

Il ne restait plus qu'à sympathiser avec son voisin de table, sinon…oh, pardon. Sa voisine. Donc il allait devoir sympathiser avec elle s'il ne voulait pas mourir d'ennui dès son premier jour, surtout que son prof ne lui paraissait pas très intéressant. Elle, en revanche, si. Rien que son look glam-gothique et ses yeux d'une couleur inhabituelle lui parurent cools. Il se tourna donc vers elle et engagea la conversation.


	3. Le nom de la Rose

Et déjà le second chapitre ! Je vous préviens, je vais bien m'amuser pour les titres de chapitres uu Rien que celui-ci a plusieurs sens.

/\/\/\

Chapitre deuxième : Le nom de la Rose

_/\_

- ectoBiologist [EB] a commencé à pester tentacleTherapist [TT] -

EB : salut rose !

EB : …rose ?

EB : hé rose ! toi aussi t'as fait ta rentrée ?

EB : rose ?

EB : mmh…

TT : Bonjour John.

EB : ah, te voilà ! j'ai cru que tu m'ignorais.

TT : Excuse-moi, j'étais en train de terminer le dernier rang de l'écharpe que je tricotais.

TT : Étant donné que c'était un moment crucial de la fabrication de celle-ci, je ne pouvais me permettre de te répondre dans l'immédiat.

EB : ouais je vois, pas de souci.

EB : attends, ça veut dire que tu t'es mise au tricot comme je te l'avais suggéré ?

TT : Tout à fait.

TT : Je dois dire que c'est plutôt amusant.

EB : aaaaah, j'avais raison alors. j'étais sûr que tu trouverais ça marrant !

EB : alors, t'as fait ta rentrée ? c'était bien ? t'es dans une bonne classe ?

TT : À toutes tes questions je réponds oui.

TT : L'ambiance est agréable dans ma classe et j'ai déjà sympathisé avec le garçon qui était assis à côté de moi.

EB : eh ben moi de mon côté j'ai sympathisé avec ma voisine de classe !

EB : elle est super sympa et assez cool !

TT : Je suppose que la personne en question est très flattée de ce que tu penses d'elle.

EB : oh, je ne crois pas qu'elle sache que je la trouve cool, je ne lui ai pas dis.

TT : Oui, on peut dire ça en quelque sorte…

EB : en quelque sorte ?

EB : parfois rose, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que tu veux dire…

TT : Ce que j'ai dis n'a pas beaucoup d'importance, tu finiras par comprendre.

EB : si tu le dis…

TT : Et quel est le nom de cette fille, d'ailleurs ?

EB : je…j'ai oublié de lui demander.

EB : …héhé.

EB : je lui demanderai demain.

EB : oh !

EB : et tu ne devineras jamais !

EB : c'est à propos de dave !

TT : Il est dans la même classe que toi, n'est-ce pas ?

EB : …

EB : comment as-tu deviné ?

EB : c'est dave lui-même qui te l'a dit, c'est ça ?

TT : Pas exactement. Mais on va dire que oui.

EB : rose, tu es super mystérieuse aujourd'hui.

TT : Et toi tu manques de déduction ces derniers temps.

TT : Mais passons.

TT : Jade est dans ma classe.

EB : c'est vrai ?!

EB : c'est génial !

EB : ça veut dire qu'elle a réussit à convaincre son grand-père de la laisser aller au lycée qu'elle voulait ?

TT : Exactement.

EB : mais je ne savais pas que c'était le même que le tien !

EB : c'est super alors !

TT : Oui.

TT : Je dois te laisser, John. Je dois aller acheter un nouveau stylo plume, le mien s'est malheureusement cassé dès le premier jour.

TT : Et je ne pense pas pouvoir compter sur ma mère pour m'emmener.

EB : je vois, ouais.

EB : mais attends une seconde…

- tentacleTherapist [TT] s'est déconnecté(e) -

EB : c'est drôle parce que justement ma voisine de classe avait elle aussi cassé son stylo plume.

EB : rose ?

EB : argh.

- ectoBiologist [EB] a cessé de pester tentacleTherapist [TT] –

John jeta un œil sur la liste de chums en ligne. Aucun de ses contacts n'était connecté. Pff. Il aurait bien aimé parler à Jade pour savoir comment elle avait convaincu son grand-père de venir dans le lycée de Rose, et puis pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il allait probablement devoir attendre le lendemain. Il s'étira lentement et soupira en ce demandant ce qu'il allait faire du reste de sa journée étant donné qu'il était libre comme l'air : les terminales faisaient leur rentrée, les secondes et les premières n'avait donc pas cours exceptionnellement. Ça faisait beaucoup de temps à tuer. John décida donc d'ouvrir internet et de regarder les dernières mises à jour sur le site de MS Paint Adventures.

/\/\/\

Voilà ! Ce chapitre était plus court que les autres, et je compte bien faire comme ça : petits chapitres quand je poste plusieurs jours de suite (ce qui est le cas en ce moment) et plus long quand je poste moins intensivement (oui, je vais ralentir le rythme progressivement). N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !


End file.
